Insect-Man
Insect-Man is a police officer who was inspired to become a superhero by Kick-Ass. He is a member of Justice Forever. Biography Origins After Kick-Ass became a cultural phenomenon, Insect-Man was inspired to become superhero and patrol the street of New York City. He claims to be a policeman but uses a costumed secret identity to do things that being a policeman doesn't allow him to do. In legal terms, he would be considered a corrupt cop but his intentions appear to be noble. He joined Justice Forever, and armed with a baseball bat, assisted them in breaking up a human trafficking organization. Justice Forever .]]Insect-Man first appeared sitting on top of a box in the Justice Forever headquarters when a young teenage superhero named Kick-Ass, whose real name was Dave Lizewski, joined the group. After the group introduced themselves to Kick-Ass, they went from place to place, rescuing citizens from any kinds of trouble. Soon, Justice Forever grew in numbers. The Motherfucker attacks Sal Bertolinni, leader of Justice Forever and superhero Colonel Stars, was murdered by a cruel supervillain who went by the name The Motherfucker, due to Sal's affiliation with Kick-Ass, who was his nemesis. Sal's brother, the superhero Lieutenant Stripes, became greatly depressed at this turn of events; so much, that the group decided to make a sympathy card for him. After yet another attack by The Motherfucker, the police arrested every costumed vigilante on the spot. Kick-Ass' father, who had known about Dave's exploits as a superhero and refused to have his son jailed, claimed himself to be Kick-Ass in order to protect him. Much to Dave's grief, The Motherfucker had his father killed in prison. Once the police cleared everything up about the attack, the heroes were free to go, and attended the funeral of Dave's father. Right before going home, The Motherfucker's goons attacked and then kidnapped Dave, who was rescued by a little girl named Mindy Macready, better known as the superheroine Hit-Girl. Battle of Times Square Insect-Man aided Dave, now in his Kick-Ass uniform, along with many other superheroes Kick-Ass contacted in order to aid him in his attack on The Motherfucker. Kick-Ass managed to defeat The Motherfucker, however, the police suddenly arrived and arrested every single man and woman wearing a costume, unable to distinguish who the heroes or villains were. Dave luckily eluded the police while Insect-Man was being arrested, along with everyone else. As he was being led into the armored car, the crowd cheered the heroes on, and demanded that they be let free. Death Insect-Man is the first superhero killed in issue #5 of Kick-Ass 3 upon the orders of Rocco "Ice-Pick" Genovose , while taking out the trash helping an old lady. Personality Insect-Man is portrayed as a serious, grim and odd costumed vigilante. He is shown to care about innocent lives and has a desire to beat up criminals. His willingness to fight crime and protect lives play a large part in Insect-Man's change into a superhero; his sour disposition towards evildoers led him to deviate from the police during nightfall and battle them. Skills and Abilities Abilities *He is shown to be very aggressive when he fights. *Insect Man has formidable fighting skills, holding off his own against The Mother Fucker's Toxic Mega Cunts long before the battle ended. This is probably due to his past experience as a police officer. Equipment Weapon *Insect-Man's main weapon is a black club. However, he's only used in once in the series until his death. Gallery Justice Forever Poster.jpg Insectman.jpg Insect Man.jpg In Other Media Film *''See: Insect Man (Robert Emms)'' Trivia *He claims to be a police officer, however, he wouldn't be the first superhero to lie about his origins, so anything he says is questionable. **Other people who lied about their origins include Red Mist, Big Daddy and Battle Guy. *"Insect Man" was actually one of the original names for Spider-Man. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kick-Ass 2 (comic) characters Category:Kick-Ass 3 (comic) characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Justice Forever Category:Male Category:Superheroes